The Cross Dressers in Room 20
by takaraandelle
Summary: Raivis isn't quite fitting into his new school. He's scared and doesn't have the confidence to talk to others. But once he meets a certain cross dresser, Raivis begins to learn how to reach out to others. Although, he isn't quite used to the attire his new friend wants him to wear. (Human names used) Cross Dresser!Latvia Cross Dresser!Poland
1. I'll be okay

**I haven't written a Hetalia fanfic in ages. I might be a little rusty, but meh. I own nothing **

Raivis shivered. Then again, when was he not shivering? Everything was so intimidating to him. Mostly because was taught at a young age to trust no one and that innocence didn't exist. When he was taught that, it back fired and made the boy scared of just about everything. But that was in the past. He was entering a whole different life. He stared at himself in the mirror. His soft violet eyes were slowly forming tears. He had faced so many difficult things. Some…No, most of those things were unspeakable things. But what he was going to face next was so unknown that Raivis would rather jump into a lake full of acid. He'd do anything….well…not anything…. But he'd do just about anything to get out of going to high school.

"Y-You can do it Raivis!" Raivis had lied a lot, but this lie had to be the most outrageous. He looked down at the white socks on his feet. He marveled over how white they were. All of the socks he had received from before were always a stingy brown before he could get his feet into them.

A faint knock called Raivis's attention to it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and then padded over to the door in his shockingly white socks. He opened the door hesitantly. Behind his door stood the Lithuanian man who had taken care of him for a month or two. Raivis was fond of the man, he actually figured he was the only person he's trusted in a while.

"T-Toris?" Raivis opened the door wider.

"The cab is here. I put your suit case in already, so all you need to do is go out." Toris smiled and ruffled Raivis's hair.

Raivis shook with terror again.

"You'll be fine," Toris's voice was sugary sweet. Raivis raised an eyebrow.

"I d-don't believe y-you," Raivis shuffled down the hallway.

"Good. High school is a scary place, especially when you've never been to school before." Toris sighed. "I don't understand why your mother never even let you go to elementary school."

"M-mom didn't l-like s-schools. S-she said it w-was p-propaganda." Raivis slipped his shoes on and looked at Toris again.

"Even if high school is a scary and difficult place, it'll help you find out who you want to be." Toris looked Raivis in the eyes. "This is for your own good."

"B-but d-do I really h-have t-to go to a b-boarding school? I d-don't l-like the idea of b-being in a school 24/7," Raivis stared back. His palms were sweaty, and he wasn't even out of his house yet. Raivis figured if the sweating was this bad in his house, it would be a lot worse once when he got to the school.

Toris rolled his eyes "You'll live." The Lithuanian man slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny flip phone. "This is for you." Toris grinned "I already put my number on it, along with a few others. You can text me anytime you want, I'll try and respond as soon as I can."

Raivis smiled a little. He felt a little better knowing he would be able to contact Toris anytime he needed.

"Thanks T-Toris, t-this makes me f-feel a little better," a smile pulled on Raivis's lips.

"Now go, you don't want to have the cab driver wait any longer." Toris slipped the phone into Raivis's hand and gave him a gentle push.

Raivis reluctantly got into the cab and looked out the window at Toris. Toris had a goofy smile on his face and was waving like a crazy man. The Latvian boy couldn't help but chortle. In the little time he had spent with Toris, he had developed a little crush on the Lithuanian man. The cab jolted into motion and Raivis realized this was the last time he would see his guardian in a while. He tried to watch Toris as the cab sped away, but he soon realized it was impossible. Raivis sat back in the seat in resignation. He pulled his new phone out and frowned when he realized he had no charger for it. He hoped Toris had packed a charger in his suit case. The blonde haired teen closed his eyes. He hated being in cars. They always made him so sleepy.

"Hey kid, wake up and pay me!" A voice pulled Raivis from his dream world.

It took a minute for the him to remember what was going on. Once the fact that he was at his new school/home sunk in, Raivis shook and paid the cab driver. He got out of the cab with shaking legs and got his suit case out of the trunk. He remembered only packing one, but somehow he ended up with two. Raivis smiled a little, he figured Toris had packed him a lot more than he needed.

Raivis lugged the suitcases up the stairs leading up to the school. The school was huge, but he remembered that the school and the dorm were combined in the same building. The short teen stopped in front of the glass doors and took a deep breath. The small shaking Latvian boy squeezed his eyes shut and yanked the front door open. He walked in with his suit cases and looked around for the office. Once he had located it, Raivis walked in. He felt his heart race faster as he approached the receptionist counter.

There, sat a young woman who was writing something on a piece of paper. Raivis shook like a leaf in a hurricane. He placed the suit cased down next to him and tapped on the desk. The young woman looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She placed her pen down.

"U-uh…. I'm n-new." Raivis handed the young woman a piece of paper. It had most of his info on it.

The woman scanned the paper and then nodded. "Oh, we've been expecting you. How was your drive here?"

Raivis wanted to tell her he wasn't in the mood for a 'friendly' conversation, but he just grinned and bared it. "I s-slept the w-whole time."

The woman laughed "I would have done the same thing," she slipped a card and another paper over to Raivis. "This is the card that lets you in your room, and this paper is your schedule. The room you'll be staying in is room 20-A. "

Raivis nodded and picked up the paper and the card. He slipped the card into his pocket. "Uh…. C-can you point m-me in the r-right direction?"

The woman smiled and nodded "It should be on the third floor, if you have any trouble finding it you should be able to ask the dorm leader for the third floor. He stays in room 1-B. And keep in mind all the classrooms are past the third floor, that'll help you shorten your search for your new room,"

Raivis nodded and folded the paper up before slipping it into the pocket with the card in it. "T-thanks," Raivis muttered before dragging his suitcases out of the room.

After wandering around the first floor, Raivis found an elevator. He entered and sighed, exhausted. He pressed the button to the third floor and waited for the elevator to arrive to the third floor. Once it stopped, and the door opened, Raivis's eyes went wide. The hallway before him was wide and long. The carpet was a soft tan and the walls were a white with gold trimming. The doors that lined the hall were white and each had a number and letter in gold lettering. Raivis picked his suit cases up and carried them down the hallway. Next to each door was a plate that had two names on them. The blonde haired teen was very happy that his room was easy to find, it was the last room in the hall around the corner. He stopped in front of room 20-A, and took a deep breath.

"You can do it," This time, Raivis was able to say it without stuttering. And he slightly believed it.

He placed down his suit cases and dug the card the let him in the room out. He pressed the black bar on the back of the green card against the scanner above the name plates. While waiting for something to happen, Raivis read the name plates.

_Feliks and Raivis's room._

Raivis smiled. _So my roommate's name is Feliks._ Raivis pulled his card away from the scanner when he heard a click. He slid the card back into his pocket and opened the door to his new room. The shaking boy was once again impressed with the interior of his new school. The room was a medium size, and had the same tan floor and white and gold wall as the hallway. There was single bed pushed against the wall that had a plain blue blanket on it. Not far from the bed was a nice wooden desk with a white chair that had a cushioned seat. The desk was next to another door that Raivis assumed lead to either a bathroom or his roommate's room. And the last thing in the room was a wide dresser that had a mirror nailed to the wall above it.

The skittish teen tossed his suit cases on the bed and emptied the contents of his pockets on the dresser. He eyed the phone Toris gave to him and smiled. Then, with a shrug, Raivis decided to text him.

_I just got to my dorm room. I'm nervous._

He made the text short and simple, and then flipped his phone closed. The blonde hair teen looked at the ground. He missed Toris terribly, and he hadn't even been gone for a whole day. Raivis paced the room for a while but then stopped, realizing he hadn't greeted his roommate yet. He opened the door next to his desk. The doorway led to a small room with a white couch in it. The blonde haired teen noted two more doors in the room. One was in the back of the room, and the other was marked 20-B. Raivis took a deep breath, walked across the room, and knocked on the door to 20-B.

"Cooooooooooooming!" a cheerful voice was muffled by the door, but yet it was still quite loud.

Raivis was a little relieved to hear such a gentle voice. It made him feel a little better. He eyed the door knob as it turned slowly. His heart almost stopped once the door opened. He was expecting a boy. But what he saw was not a boy. It was a girl. A very cute one to be exact. His cheeks turned a bright red. The girl had short blond hair that was curled slightly at the end. She wore tight fitting jean shorts that were a light blue. And her top was a loose fitting striped blue tank top. Her green eyes shone down at his. For a girl, she was awfully tall. Well…Raivis wasn't very tall…but this girl towered over him.

Her glossed lips curled into a smile "Hiya, you must be Raivis." The girl stuck her hand out so he could shake it. He grasped her hand weakly and shivered. "I'm, like, totally excited to meet you."

Raivis stared up at her, very confused. "B-but I t-thought this w-wasn't a c-co-ed d-dorm."

"It isn't, silly." The girl rolled her eyes. "Anywho, I'm Feliks. My daddy let me chose who I wanted to be my roommate, but they were all stinky, tall boys. So I decided to have my room, but once they announced you were moving into the dorm you were put into my room. Thank god you're not an ugly boy. You're really pretty!"

Raivis's jaw dropped. "W-wait a minute… A-are you a b-boy?"

"Yep! Since my daddy owns the school, he lets me wear whatever I want." Feliks giggled and flicked his hair to the side. "Don't I look cute in these clothes?"

"Y-yeah," Raivis spoke without thinking. His mind was too busy trying to wrap around the fact that he was sharing a room with a cross dresser.

"Awww! Thank you!" Feliks circled around Raivis. The shivering blond felt the other boy's eyes on his body. "You're really cute too!" Feliks smiled.

Raivis blushed, he kind of enjoyed the attention he was getting, not that he would say that aloud. The shorter boy shuffled from foot to foot, only to be stopped by a smack to his butt. He spun on his heels to glare at Feliks.

"I just, like, had too! You have the best bubble butt I've ever seen," The taller boy smirked and hugged Raivis.

Raivis tried to get away, but Feliks had a vice grip on the smaller teen's body. The shaking and shivering boy squeezed his eyes shut wondered what was going to happen to him from that point on.

**I know, I know it's kind of a weak ending but I'm saving all the good stuff for the next chapter. Granted, if people want the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I enjoy constructive criticism. **


	2. It's a lonely word

**Thanks for continuing my fanfic. Anywho, I have a few questions. How would one do a piercing without help from a professional? 2. How does it feel to do your own piercing? (wordy description please) 3. Any pairings you would like to see in this? 4. Would anyone like to make a joint fanfic with me? (Please do not answer this question in the review thingy, because that's for reviews only. Instead, I want you to pm me. On the last question, if you don't know what that means I suggest you pm me….if you want to know what it means.) Warning: Strong language**

* * *

The sea had always made him happy. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the grains of sand stuck to his feet, and his father's large warm hand leading him out to the water. Those things would always be engraved into his memory. Raivis would sometimes dream of the time he stayed at the beach for a week with his father. He can't remember what age he was at the time, or what his father looked like but he didn't mind. The memory of the feeling of his father's hand around his was all he really needed. That memory was his pain killers. That single sweet memory was his shield against his mother's fury.

Once again, Raivis was dreaming of the sea and his father. His soft pillow was wrapped up in his scrawny arms as he cuddled it. He would nuzzle his cheek into the soft fabric of the pillow and then pull away to find another part to nuzzle. Feliks found this very amusing. He took a picture with his phone and marveled over how photogenic his new roommate was. The long-haired boy smirked. _This is totally going onto my blog! _

After he had taken a few pictures, he poked through the other teen's stuff. He looked through Raivis's clothes and looked at the size. He noted the sandy-haired boy was about the same size as one of his 'girlfriends.' Once he was satisfied with looking through his clothes, he scanned the top of the shorter boy's dresser. Feliks instantly spotted a cheap cellphone and flipped it open. Once he opened it, a message flashed on the screen instantly.

_Don't be nervous, and try to think on the bright side. Going to this school will not kill you. _

The cross dresser honestly expected something interesting on his roommates phone. But once he found out it didn't reach his expectations, he was a little disappointed. Feliks checked the time and then flipped the phone shut before returning it to where he found it. Then he approached the Latvian's bed slowly. Feliks gently shook the sleeping boy.

"You, like, totally need to get up. Or you'll be late for school." The Polish boy spoke rather loudly.

The other boy stirred in his sleep and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his roommate sleepily.

"'Kay," He replied in a slur.

Feliks's eyes went wide. He almost squealed over how cute Raivis was. Sure, the boy was cute when he slept, but he was freaking adorable when half-asleep. The Polish boy just had to take a picture of it. So he had his phone out in a flash and took a lot of pictures. He then pocketed his phone as quickly as he got it out. Raivis never even knew he had it out.

The sleepy boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his toes drag against the ground. He opened his eyes completely and had to take a double take on his roommate. He was wearing a gray waist skirt and a black frilly blouse. On his feet he wore simple black flats. Raivis noted he hadn't done anything with his hair.

The Latvian boy sighed, he wasn't one to judge. He had made a decision to not think badly of his roommate. It was what he liked and Raivis can't stop people from liking things. Feliks smiled at the other boy.

"I gotta go, if you want breakfast the cafeteria is on the first floor." He waved and rushed out of the door.

The sandy-blonde boy sighed and stood up. He quickly threw together a basic t-shirt and jeans outfit with socks and shoes. He walked into the bathroom. What he saw in there wasn't much of a surprise. There was a toilet and a small shower. The tiled floor was white and walls were a soft blue. He looked on the sink and found various make-up containers and a curling iron. He picked up a thin, green comb from the counter and began to run it through his bed head. Once he had gotten his hair to look a bit better, Raivis stepped out of the bathroom and went back into his room. He checked his phone and smiled, reading Toris's text. The short blond boy smiled happily and responded.

_I'll try, but no promises._

Raivis shut his phone and turned it off. He giggled and whispered "I'll be going now, s-see you l-later," Toris had always said that when he would leave for the store.

The Latvian boy remembered when he had told the older man one of his least favorite words.

"W-when my D-dad abandoned me. H-he said g-goodbye. He whispered it i-in my ear when h-he thought I was asleep…. I-it wasn't a s-see you later, or a I'll b-be b-back. It w-was goodbye. I hate t-the word g-goodbye." Raivis was curled up on Toris's bed while the older man was working on his computer.

"It's a sad word, isn't it? The last thing my sister said to be before she committed suicide was goodbye. I guess I dislike it too," The Lithuanian closed his eyes.

"It's such a lonely word." The younger boy had whispered that before he drifted off to sleep. Raivis remembered dreaming of the beach that night.

The violet eyed boy placed his phone down and pocketed his card and folded up schedule. He walked down the lavish hallways and into the elevator. There was another boy in the elevator with him. He was tall but had a delicate structure; the only blemish on his skin was a mole on his face. His violet eyes lit up behind as he studied a sheet of music. His wavy brown hair was in place, except for a wild strand that curled back. Raivis thought it was weird that his eyes were smiling, but he, himself, was not smiling. The Latvian was slightly sad, there was something behind that sophisticated demeanor that wanted to get out.

"How much longer are you going to stare at me?" The boy finally spoke. The shorter boy flinched and looked away.

"I'm s-sorry….y-you just l-look so sad," The Latvian boy hid his face and once the elevator door opened he escaped the small space and the company of the tall, sad looking boy.

He was able to dodge a few of the people in the hallway but he bumped into someone. "S-sorry," he said quietly before rushing off to find his first class.

* * *

His first class was a history class. The room was cold, but none of the students in there minded. They were used to the cold, he guessed. The desks were tables that had black tops and wooden legs, each desk sat two people. The floor was blue and walls were white. Raivis approached the teacher shyly. His teacher was male. He had silky blond hair topped with a white beret. His violet eyes were a shade darker than Raivis's. As they locked eyes, the teacher smiled brightly. The boy's eyes went wide. He had never seen such an honest smile. Like he was in a trance, Raivis smiled back.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Tino, but you can call me Mr. Väinämöinen." The teacher stood up, he was a little taller than Raivis. "Oh, I'm just kidding. Most people call me Mr. Finland. Mostly because I'm from Finland. It's the same way with all the other teachers….. You'll understand what I mean later! Anyways, you'll be sitting in the back next to a boy Eduard. He's the one with the computer."

Raivis nodded, he didn't even get to say one thing to the teacher. He kind of liked it. With a sigh, he turned around and walked to the back of the room. He quickly spotted a boy with average height staring intently at the computer in front of him. Raivis slid into the chair next to the boy and shivered. He took a peek at his seatmate. He had dark blonde hair and glassy green eyes that dully looked at the computer. The sandy-blonde boy looked over at the other boy's computer. On the screen was some sort of cartoon. Raivis shrugged and looked away.

"Eduard! Look! Look!" an plain girl approached Eduard. The boy moved his eyes from his computer to the girl.

"What?" He pushed his glasses up and studied the girl. She turned around and showed him her back. She was wearing a hoodie with rabbit ears attached to the hood. She pulled her hood up and turned around again.

"I'm a bunny!" She giggled and hopped. Raivis looked back at his seat mate.

Eduard started shaking and his hand was clenched into a tight fist. _Does he have something against rabbits?_ The short teen thought to himself. He was then startled by the other boy slamming his fist against the table.

"I fucking love rabbits! Punch me in the dick!" Eduard's nostrils flared and he stood up, reaching out a hand. "I want to wear it. Give it to me." He commanded.

The girl gladly took off the jacket and handed it over to the bunny-loving Estonian. Raivis raised an eyebrow while watching the other boy struggle to put the jacket on. Eduard tried to put his arms in the sleeves, but they were too thick for the jacket that was obviously made for women (or Feliks).

"Jacket, y u no fit?" He frowned and handed the rabbit eared jacket back to the girl in defeat.

The girl giggled once again and walked back to her seat. Eduard returned to watching the cartoon. It was around that time when Mr. Finland called his class to attention to start teaching.

* * *

Raivis breezed through the first half of the day, he was mostly left alone by everyone… Actually the only people he had talked to where his teachers – Mr. Finland, Mr. Denmark, Mr. Norway, Mr. Iceland, and Mr. Sweden-, Feliks, and the boy in the elevator. Raivis sighed and walked to a lone table in the cafeteria. The only classes he had left were electives. Toris had made him take health as an elective, but he let the younger boy choose the rest. After many hours of wondering what to take, he had chosen photography and a study hall. Raivis smiled, remembering how his father was a photographer. It was one of the few things his mother told him about his father.

The boy took a bite of his food; a small salad with dressing piled on it, but was soon tapped on the shoulder. Raivis shook and looked over at who had tapped him.

"Hiya!" Feliks stood above him, he had a smile on his face.

"H-hello," Raivis shivered more.

"Why are you sitting by yourself? Do you like being alone?" Feliks titled his head.

"U-uh…. I d-don't k-know who t-to sit with," The shorter boy shook.

"Just go, like, ask someone." The cross dresser took a sip of the milk on his tray.

"I c-can't do it…. I'm a-afraid." He shook and stared at the ground.

"….If you're afraid why don't you, like, have someone else do it for you?"

"I c-can't have s-someone else m-make friends f-for me,"

"I don't mean it that way, silly. I'll show you what I mean later tonight. Cya!"

Raivis tilted his head, wondering what his roommate meant by that. He shrugged and then returned to eating. Once he was done he got rid of his tray and observed the cafeteria. The room was large and circular tables littered the room. There were about six chairs at each table that were black, while the table was brown. Three of the walls that surrounded the cafeteria were painted white while the back wall was completely made of glass. Outside the cafeteria were picnic tables that were metal. Big oak trees and a fence enclosed the outside area, for obvious reasons.

After observing the room, Raivis returned to his solitary table and sighed. He wanted to text Toris very badly. Better yet, he wanted to be in his house eating his food. The boy brushed his hair back and closed his eyes. He missed the Lithuanian terribly. If Raivis had to choose his favorite person in the whole wide world, it would be Toris. The man had taught him kindness and made him feel safe. He hadn't been safe in a long time; he had almost forgotten what it felt like…... He only had one memory where he felt safe before he had met Toris.

Raivis clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. Memories of his mother flooded into his mind. The Latvian boy quivered, holding back tears.

"And you say I look sad." A familiar voice rung in Raivis's ears.

He looked up, only to see the elevator boy. The brunette set down his tray and sat across from the shivering boy. He silently ate while Raivis stared intently at him. He watched his long and slender finger pick up his fork.

"You have a habit of staring, don't you." The taller boy murmured.

Raivis shrugged and tapped his fingers against the table.

"I take that back, you don't just stare at things. You observe them too. I've watched you all day. Everyone you meet, you observe. Yet, you say nothing to them." The eating boy flicked his eyes from his food to Raivis. "I'm Roderich, and you are?"

"R-Raivis." It was the blonde's turn to murmur.

"Nice to meet you," Roderich nibbled on the salad.

It kind of reminded Raivis of the way a turtle ate. With this thought, he giggled softly. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing,"

Roderich shrugged and went back to eating. Raivis found the Austrian's presence unwanted, yet comforting at the same time.

* * *

Raivis was back in his room that afternoon. He was unpacking slowly, going through all of his clothes and choosing the best place to put them. Once done with that, he took a little break and got his phone off the charger.

_How was your first day?_

That message was the first thing that popped up when Raivis turned the phone on. He smiled a little and began to type a message out.

_Not as bad as I thought, I didn't get any weird looks. Now tell me, why did you pack another suit case for me?_

Speaking of that suit case, Raivis had completely forgotten to open it. He hooked his new phone up to the charger and then slid off his bed. He then pulled the suit case out of the corner he had placed it in and laid it flat against the ground. The sandy-haired boy opened it and giggled once he got a peep on what was in it. The first thing he saw was a picture of a younger, dorkier Toris. He remembered asking the older man for it, but was refused. Next to the picture was a romantic novel Raivis was interested in reading. He had stared at it intently while shopping with his guardian. He didn't have the guts to ask for it, but it turned out he didn't need to.

The last thing in the suit case was a box. Raivis picked it up and tried to open it, but the lid didn't budge. The box was locked. He sighed in frustration and studied the box. It was a plain, black, metal box. He was tempted to shake it, but he didn't in fear of breaking whatever was inside the box. He reached for his phone again, to ask Toris why he had given his a locked box without a key. But he was stopped by Feliks barging in. In the Polish boy's hands was a dress.

"Look at what I got you! It'll you fit perfectly." Raivis froze; surely Feliks didn't want him to do what he thought he wanted him to do. Right?

**Again, thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. Yes, I know Estonia is Out of character, but I was wondering what he was doing on the computer all the time. So I figured he must do a lot of things on the internet. Like look at memes, play games, ect. Oh yes, whoever can name what game I was referring to when he said 'I fucking love bunnies, punch me in the dick' gets props from me. I'm thinking about making Austria a love interest along with Russia and Poland. I'm not sure which one Latvia will end up with, but it will most likely be Poland.**


End file.
